Surprise!
by whereami2012
Summary: Mikado is in for the surprise of his life when he visits Izaya Orihara...  Izaya/Namie


Mikado Ryuugamine was not happy at all, standing in front of a door. The door itself was his enemy it seemed, as he couldn't work up the courage, nerve, or willpower to actually initiate contact with it, and thus warn those beyond it's wooden frame of his arrival. The reason for his apprehension was of course the owner of the rooms beyond. Izaya Orihara, the information broker, and general destroyer of livelihood in the Ikeburkuro prefecture, and more likely the rest of the world. It wasn't Mikado's first plan of action, in fact he had wanted to stay as far away from Izaya as possible, knowing that the man was nothing but a conniving snake hidden behind a Chesire Cat grin that could charm the masses. Then again, he couldn't say that izaya wasn't helpful, there were times when Izaya proved himself to be a good ally, but never one to trust completely lest he might betray you and all you know to your enemies, but that was just the risk one had to take when dealing with this sort of man. Could you actually put Izaya under the human category? No…he was more demon than human.

And so, Mikado stood and waited, fist raised to knock, but never truly touching the door. He was stilling poised and ready when the door unexpectedly opened for him, and a person he did not expect greeted him.

"Ya-Yagiri-sama?" He managed to stutter, the once-head scientist was here? A number of things ran through Mikado's head at once.

What if she is here to get information on Mika and Seiji?

Or what if she is here to find Celty?

And then he thought up the most frightening reason:

Surely she wasn't here to get information on him? To kill him in revenge for messing up her plans? To silence him since he knew too much?

But Namie Yagiri surprised him by stepping aside, dragging the door with her, allowing him entrance into the apartment. Cautiously he stepped in, walking forward. A part of him wasn't surprised by the luxury of Izaya's apartment, and stopped in the middle of the entrance way, unsure of what to do or where to go.

"He's occupied right at the moment, why don't you sit down." The older woman stated in a bored tone motioning to one of the couches, confusing Mikado (why was she the one inviting him in?), she sat down in a smaller desk off to the side of a much larger one. A sudden thought hit him…

"Yagiri-sama? You work for Izaya-san?" Mikado asked, his tone was questioning, but still nervous as he was unsure how she would react to his question.

"You could say that." Was her cryptic and unrevealing answer.

"Namie-chan!" A cheerful and (painfully) recognizable voice called out from one of the rooms connected to the office area.

The former scientist got up, rolling her eyes, and stalked out of the room leaving the still confused Mikado to wonder what she meant by that statement. A few minutes later she returned, but with Izaya skipping beside her. He stopped skipping when he reached in front of Mikado while Namie returned to her chair and started typing on her computer.

"So Ryuugamine-chan, over the phone you told me you wanted some information, after our history as being friends (Mikado choked here), now that wasn't very nice…" and so their business conversation started. All the while Namie just sat there typing away.

All of a sudden Izaya's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it, the caller being obviously more important that Mikado. As he pulled out his phone Mikado noticed a glint of light on one of the rings that the man had on his fingers, this one looked rather new and expensive, and it's placement was rather odd, but Mikado shook his head at the implications. No, Izaya was never the man to get…well it was laughable. He let his interest be drawn to the different objects, he could have sworn that one of the bookcases had something hiding behind it, and he wondered what else the enigmatic man could possibly have in his home. It was at that moment that the sun momentarily blinded Mikado. He searched around for the source of the added brilliance and then finally noticed his former adversaries hand as well. There was a shining new ring, with a diamond on it…and at once Namie's words started to make sense.

Izaya returned and Mikado gave him a look of complete shock.

"M-m-married?"

The information broker, knowing exactly what was going on gave a laugh and made his way over to his secretary, ("No," Mikado corrected himself, "wife!") And put his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah, me and Namie-chan got married, but not for the reasons you might think. She needed a quick and easy way to permanently change her name, seeing how she's on the run from the cops, plus it was starting to look suspicious for the two of us to be living together, and not be in a romantic relationship." Mikado's mouth resembled a guppy as he opened and closed it, speechless from the shock he was getting, the info broker continued…

"It wasn't big, actually we just had a marriage contract made, paid off some officials and we're in the records, no ceremony or anything high key."

"So you guys aren't exactly married?" Mikado asked, this was getting a little bit more understandable.

"That's not to say we hate each other," Namie could be heard snorting at this comment, and Izaya rolled his eyes, "you could say it was a marriage between two people who are fond of each other, and sometimes have lustful feelings for each other…" Mikado was left red in the face with the last statement.

All of a sudden a noise could be heard from somewhere else in the apartment. Mikado couldn't place what he was hearing, it sounded like a garbled alarm, but no, that wasn't it…

"Namie-chan could you get him this time?"

"I don't see why i have too?" His wife replied indignantly, Izaya motioned towards Mikado, Namie huffed out some sort of response as she stalked out of the room.

It was just then that Mikado realized what he was hearing, and stared at the information broker in a mix of horror and plain bafflement.

"B-b-b-baby!"

_Alright, yay! Second story and it is yet another one-shot character study for the big story that I am currently working on. Hopefully that will come out sometime before the month ends, but no promises…_

_I just wrote this on the fly really, so and comments and suggestions on how it could get better are much appreciated. I would love to know if I am writing the characters the way they should be written, since I want to keep them as in character as possible for my upcoming story!_


End file.
